


Not Trying To Be Subtle Here

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Ficlet, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue piece. You decide who's talking and when!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Trying To Be Subtle Here

  
'You ever had a girlcrush? On, like, Drew Barrymore or something?'

'Do _you_ have a girlcrush on Drew Barrymore?'

'Shut up.'

'You do!'

'I just like her, okay? I guess everyone has to have one exception.'

'Quite frankly I didn't think that would be yours. I thought you'd say, like, Lucy Lawless or Jennifer Garner – one of those martial arts chicks.'

'Wouldn't mind a few rounds.'

'What was that?'

'I said... Nothing.'

'You're not straight at all, are you?'

'Let's talk about guys. I love muscles. Man-muscles. Don't you? I just love the way they move under the skin, like kittens wrestling under a blanket.'

'Ew.'

'Not ew! We were talking about un-ew things here! The opposite of ew!'

'I'm sorry. I'm no good at metaphors.'

'Okay, then, um, stubble. I love how scratchy it is, and how guys smell, um, after they've had a shower.'

'With you there!'

'Okay! Now we're getting somewhere!'

'Are we going to have sex?'

'Oh god yes. I thought you'd never ask.'

-

'Oh wow, oh, mmm.'

'So pretty....'

'It's not!'

'Shh. Lay back.'

'God! Ohh, ngh. Oh! Buffy!'

-

'What was that?'

'People screaming Buffy's name? Happens all the time. I don't start worrying until there's chanting.'


End file.
